Il fait trop chaud pour travailler
by Miss-manga76
Summary: Une journée sous le soleil à Karakura avec ichigo et Rukia.


Bonjours à vous chère lecteur, une envie d'écrire cette après midi, et voilà le résultat en espérant que ça vous plaira ! ^^ N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir =)

Bonne lecture.

Aujourd'hui nous somme le 8 juillet, et si il y a un mot pour qualifier cette journée c'est CHALEUR, à l'instant où je vous parle ma famille ressemble à de la crème glacée dégoulinant sur le tapi bleu du salon devant une émission télé ridicule où un fermier avec une seule dent (loin d'être blanche) drague une nana au corps de rêve qui pourrait être sa fille. Pour ma part, je suis assis autour de la table de la cuisine en bois, essayant désespérément de me concentrer sur mon devoir d'histoire que seul moi ai à faire car soit-disant je m'amuse à sécher les cours, si seulement les profs savaient qu'a chaque fois que je m'absente c'est pour sauver la Terre ! Et puis ce n'est pas juste je ne suis pas le seul à le faire, Rukia, Chad et tous les autres sont tout le temps de la partie. Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ce genre de truc. D'ailleurs en parlant d'une certaine naine brune voilà qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez pour se servir de la limonade fraîche, du coin de l'œil je vis que son style vestimentaire avait changé. Elle qui d'habitude porte des robes assez longues et amples, avait troquée tous ça pour un t-shirt long qui lui arrivé à peine plus bas que les fesses représentant le drapeau de l'Amérique en couleur un peu vieillit avec une grosse ceinture en cuire

camel qui marquait si taille de guêpe, la bretelle droite tombée gracieusement sur son bras. Enfaîte sa robe ressemblée au haut que mon père m'avait acheté il y a une semaine car à la place de 525,99 yens il en avait eu pour 80. Plus je regardais sa robe plus je trouvais de similitude avec mon haut. Pour en avoir le cœur net je l'attrapa par le poignet l'obligeant à n'être qu'à quelque centimètre de moi la fit tourner sur elle même pour regarder l'étiquette qui se trouvait dans le col. Deux choses étaient écrites dessus : taille L (ma taille) et made in china (le paternel croyant faire une affaire c'est finalement fait arnaquer)

Ayant compris que ça robe était en définitive belle et bien mon t-shirt, je leva les yeux pour commencer à exprimer mon mécontentement, c'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendu compte qu'on était vraiment, vraiment très très proche. Je la relâcha un peu à contre cœur sous le regard plein de sous-entendu du truc qui me sert de père. Rukia, elle était devenu rouge pivoine et se faisait de l'air avec sa main. Je la regarda et lui dit simplement :

-C'est mon t-shirt.

Elle regarda et répliqua tout naturellement

-Je t'ai jamais vu le porter alors je l'ai pris.

-Normal il est tous neuf. Alors tu vas me le rendre gentiment.

-Mais Ichigo les vêtements que j'ai ici sont bien trop chauds ! Donne le moi.

-C'est hors de question sale petite naine c'est le mien.

La veine sur la tempe de Rukia faisait des bonds étranges, elle ferma les yeux, souffla un coup et me répondit.

-Ok je te le rends si tu m'emmènes faire les boutiques.

-Non

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que !

La discussion devenait de plus en plus énergique et bruyante, tellement turbulente que mon père ce leva en d'un seul coup et hurla.

-Vous arrêtez de hurler cinq minutes oui ! Là c'est le moment crucial de l'émission alors on se tait, et si Rukia n'a plus de vêtements tu vas en acheter, point ! Aller ! Ouste !

Et voilà comment on s'est retrouvé dehors sous un soleil de plomb, résilier à faire du shopping.

On marcha jusqu'au centre commercial, les rues étaient pleines à craquer. Pour pouvoir aller plus vite et ne pas perdre ma coéquipière je la pris par la main et la traîna jusqu'à la première boutique de vêtement féminin. Ce fut le début d'un long et pénible périple.

Trois heures plus tard les bras chargés d'une multitude de paquets. J'attendais Rukia qui essayait une robe dans les cabines prévues à cet effet, lorsque le rideau laissa passer que ça tête elle me dit :

-Ichigo viens m'aider, j'y arrive pas toute seule.

Je me dirigea mollement vers la cabine entra et tomba sur le sublime dos de Rukia, sa peau était comme nacrée et très agréable à regarder, le seul truc qui gâché un peu était son soutif qui lui cachait une partie de ce corps si parfait à mes yeux. Réfléchissant à ce que je venais de penser je secoua ma tête et me concentra sur ce que je faisait dans une cabine fermer de un mètre carré avec Rukia.

-Remonte la fermeture

Me dit-elle sans la moindre gêne.

-Quoi

-Remonte la fermeture.

Je me contenta d'obéir à ses ordres. En ferment la fermeture de sa robe bleu nuit, j'éffleura sa peau d'une extrême douceur, je profita chaque moment de peau à peau, elle frissonna. Ma tache terminée je ressortis de la cabine plein de sensation étrange et me contenta de l'attendre à la caisse car bien sur c'est moi qui paye. On sortit tous les deux du centre commercial et on alla à l'arête de bus crevés par cette après midi. On s'assit et on attendit les bus en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. En face de nous de pauvre type avec le jean sous le cul ( ne connaissant apparemment pas la signification), n'arrêtaient pas de regarder Rukia comme des bêtes en rûtent. Au début je décida de les ignorer, et puis une idée me traversa l'esprit, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois que cette envie me prit, depuis quelque temps cela ne cesser de trotter dans la tête. Et là, j'avais une bonne excuse, je m'approcha doucement de Rukia , de plus en plus près jusqu'à l'avoir dans mes bras. Elle ne montra aucun signe de résistance, bien au contraire. Je l'embrassa et la je peux vous dire qu'une chose : WAHOU, c'est officiel je suis fou amoureux d'elle et c'est réciproque.

Fin


End file.
